Talk:No Time Like the Future
I just learned Mighty Guard from this fight. Verified. EASILY?! Ok, I understand that I'm pretty weak, but this fight is certainly not easy. Both my GEO, as well as my BLU were wiped before taking down 50% of this guy's HP. Following those failures I tried to think of what is typically thought of as a "solo job". The answer was BST, so I leveled BST, earned all Merits, got to level 99 and earned like 5 job points with it. With that I entered the BCNM fight, summoned Bouncing Bertha, plus I summoned Trion, Valaineral, Apururu (UC), Koru-Moru and Uka Totlihn. 2 Tanks took good care of the hate for a long time, 2 healers managed to heal up after each AoE attack, and Uka allowed for faster attacks overall. I myself kept using Drain Samba II, since Uka had Haste covered, and this way there was some extra HP recovery. I also often used Healing Waltz on the healers whenever they got Silenced. Now I admit, I'm not that experienced with BST, my gear was far from optimal, I kept forgetting to use "Ready" to launch Bouncing Bertha's weapon skills and other little things. A lot of times the whole party had very low HP, and things got dangerous. Even I myself had almost died at some point, BUT WITH THAT SAID: I made it. I won! Yay for +30% Capacity! --FarelTheGecko (talk) 11:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Or perhaps easily after all Solod this with 5 trusts, as a BLM/RDM in iLv119 Skirmish gear, with 40 Job Points. Used trusts Apururu, Arciela II, Trion, Gilgamesh and Noillurie. The event Alter Ego Expo was on, though... It should still be possible to do solo without the event (that is before the 10th of the month, usually) with a food item, more JP or even without them, but with maybe a One Hour instead. PlasmaRipper (talk) 19:26, January 20, 2016 (UTC) SMN 99/ RDM 49 Easy peasy with trusts: Valaineral, Zeid II, Selh'teus, Kupipi, Arciela II. Fully stocked MPs all time, only needed to summon Ifrit and slap him in the face with Flaming Crush. Took him down no troubles at all. I got lucky? Trusts: Valaineral, Zeid2, Shantotto2, Apururu(UC), and Selh'teus. I was on THF99/DNC49 with i119 bayld gear and offhand sparks dagger, and a bunch of cheap auction house accessories. Only used Haste Samba from the /DNC to spit out more magic bursts with the team. He didn't use the aoe enfeeble ability until he was at like 4%. Even then if it's just silence and not JA addling or whatever, Selh'teus should be able to pick up healing until Apururu's silence wears off. Got him down in ~2min30s. Recorded below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrpgwOub8CA Welfare THF99/DNC49 Easy win Took him down no troubles at all. I got lucky? Trusts: Valaineral, Zeid2, Shantotto2, Apururu(UC), and Selh'teus. I was on THF99/DNC49 with i119 bayld gear and offhand sparks dagger, and a bunch of cheap auction house accessories. Only used Haste Samba from the /DNC to spit out more magic bursts with the team. He didn't use the aoe enfeeble ability until he was at like 4%. Even then if it's just silence and not JA addling or whatever, Selh'teus should be able to pick up healing until Apururu's silence wears off. Got him down in ~2min30s. Recorded below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrpgwOub8CA Dualboxed- decent challange Dualboxed SAM + WHM on this with trusts. Was ok fight but the aoe dmg could hurt alot. Had ilvl117 gear January 2019 Return to Vanadiel I just came back to FFXI after years, did this on my woefully behind 99BLU/RDM with no learned Blue Magic spells beyond level 92 (56 missing spells total) hoping to learn Mighty Guard. I simply Diffusion > Magic Barrier and auto-attacked in my i119 bayld gear, dual wielding the Homestead Blade & Homestead Wand, and my Trusts utterly destroyed this thing. He used Mighty Guard once, but I didn't learn it. I could have gone AFK for this battle. Trusts: AAEV, AAGK, Zeid II, Shantotto II, Apururu (UC)